Putt-Putt Enters the Race
Putt-Putt Enters the Race is the fifth game in the Putt-Putt series. It was produced by Humongous Entertainment for the Windows and Macintosh operating systems in 1998 and released in early 1999. The game was later released on GameTap in December 2006. Starting off with this game, Jason Ellefson no longer voices Putt-Putt. Instead, Nancy Cartwright, who is famous for voicing Bart on The Simpsons, does so. Plot Putt-Putt and Pep receive a letter from Redline Rick inviting him to enter the Cartown 500, and he's been waiting for this type of event all year, so he's definitely going to accept it. But he needs some things before he enters, so he needs to drive around Cartown and look for them. Putt-Putt has to find the number of important objects before he qualifies for the Cartown 500 race: extra powered high octane gasoline, four racing tires, a safety helmet for Pep, and a flag with a specific number on it (1-9, Redline Rick tells Putt-Putt his official number on his checklist). When all of the objectives are completed, Putt-Putt is allowed to enter the race. At the end of the race, Redline Rick announces Putt-Putt as the winner with the medal and trophy. However, Redline Rick rewards Putt-Putt a ribbon if Putt-Putt did not win first, second or third place in the race. Putt-Putt says goodbye to everyone in Cartown who helped him prepare for the race. Gameplay The player takes control of Putt-Putt with the goal of finding some important racing supplies and having fun along the way. The game is played by using the mouse to interact with the environment. By clicking on various areas called click points, the player can collect items, talk with other characters, and watch entertaining animations. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains many different areas to explore around Cartown like north, south, east or west side. This game even has old friends to talk to from the previous Putt-Putt games. Characters Main Characters *Putt-Putt *Pep *Redline Rick Other Characters *Mr. Baldini *Betsy Bulldozer *Bonzo the Cat *Chuck *Joking Squirrels *Mr. Crankcase *Mr. Fenderbender *Mildred the Mailtruck *Outback Al *Pete Crane *Mrs. Airbag *Mr. Airbag (mentioned) *Ralphie *Rover *Smokey *Torvil Tractor *Ms. Widget Items Putt-Putt Needs *Extra Powered High Octane Gasoline *Race Helmet for Pep *Racing Flag with a specific number on it (changes in each playthrough) *Race Tires Handy Items *Brick *Hook *Ladder *Milkshake *Patch *Milk *Grapes *Flashlight *Pumpkin Seeds *Honey *Hubcaps *Buried Treasure *Gas Can *Batteries *Produce Box (empty and full) *Shovel Collectables *Bottles *Coins Permanent Items *Jr. Fire Marshal Badge Trivia * Some copies of this game came with a bonus collectible Putt-Putt keychain and a free activity book unfortunately the activity book has not been scanned yet * In the racing mini-game, unlike any of the actual racing games, the mouse can only be used to steer Putt-Putt, and he drives by himself. Goofs * Putt-Putt became a Jr. Fire Marshal because of a major fire, so shouldn't Mr. Fenderbender have allowed him to return the ladder to Smokey himself? * Despite the fact that Putt-Putt used the ladder to rescue Bonzo, his antenna is not that short, so he would have reached the tree branch easily. * When Putt-Putt races across the finish line, his flag is missing. * If Putt-Putt fills himself with extra high octane gasoline during the regular gameplay, he comments that the fuel doesn't last very long. Yet strangely, the fuel manages to last for the entire race. Paths/Storylines The tires only have one possible location - Chuck's store, and they are obtained the same way every game. The other paths are as follows: * Safety Helmet: Putt-Putt will either get this from Betsy or Mr. Fenderbender. * Gas Can: Will appear in Mrs. Airbag's yard or in the recycling center. * Flag: Will appear in Outback Al's house or with Mr. Fenderbender. So there are six individual paths that are different in every game. Calculating the number of possible games is not super straightforward, as Mr. Fenderbender can't have both the flag and safety helmet. Thus, the number is calculated as follows: * If the safety helmet is with Mr. Fenderbender, there are two possible games. The flag will have to appear in Outback Al's house. * If the safety helmet is with Betsy, there are four possible games, since the both the gas can and the flag can appear in either location. Thus, there are six possible games. Awards *1999 Best Picks Award, Choosing Children's SoftwareAwards for "Putt-Putt Enters the Race". Humongous Entertaiment. Retrieved 2011-04-30. Gallery PPRaceiOStitlecard.PNG|iOS title card PP Race HE Website.png|HE Website Icon AutorunPuttPuttRace1998.png|Autorun Putt-PuttEnterstheRaceTitle.png|Title card Putt-putt-enters-the-race-front-cover.jpg 52822-putt-putt-enters-the-race-macintosh-back-cover.jpg 288866-putt-putt-enters-the-race-windows-front-cover.jpg 107835-putt-putt-enters-the-race-windows-front-cover.jpg References Category:Putt-Putt Enters the Race Category:Putt-Putt series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:1999 games Category:1998 games Category:Putt-Putt games Category:2014 games